


Anything

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Covert Affairs [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Finally wrote the second part lol
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Covert Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote the second part lol

Cersei sat in her room that night chewing on her lip. She was thinking about her brother, the way he'd fucked her earlier. The way he'd looked at her when she'd told him he could do anything he wanted later. _Anything._ He'd had something in mind, she knew it from the moment she saw those eyes; greener than greed, they'd been, and just as ravenous.  And she wanted him too. She wanted to know what he had in mind. She grew wet in anticipation of all the things he might do to her[.](http://www.apple.com) She could still feel his hands on her; grabbing, taking her, making her _his._ She loved the fierceness of it. She loved the desperation and the need. She loved the way he quaked when she touched him, the way he melted like putty in her hands, and the way he made her do the same.

She was usually tired after a party full of false smiles and half-hearted conversation, but not tonight. She had thought of nothing but Jaime since the moment they'd parted earlier. 

When he entered her room, it was without much tact. The man wanted her, and gods be damned if anything were to stop him. He hadn't the time for their silly charade of coded door knocks.  He was dressed as he was before - he hadn't even bathed.  As Cersei stepped toward Jaime, she could smell the sweat and sea on him, and it made her burn for him.  His leather jacket clung to him, sinched at his waist by his brown leather belt. 

"Have you been sparring this whole time?" She asked, her hand falling to his belt, fiddling with the strap and trying to staunch the urge to kiss him. 

"Had to find _something_ to distract me." He said, smiling mischievously as his hands fell upon her waist, fingers raking across the fabric of her dress. It was enough to give her gooseflesh. 

"Have you been thinking about _me_ , sister?"

His lips were so close now she could hardly stand it.  He watched her eyes fall to them, and the corners of his mouth turned up because he had his answer. 

"Have you been waiting for me to fuck you again?" He whispered, tipping her chin up so that her eyes met his. 

She was _throbbing_ for him.  She stared into his eyes, her hand stilling on his belt. 

"You were thinking about it while you were sitting there next to your husband, weren't you?"  He asked gently.  "Thinking of all the ways I'm going to touch you." 

He had his hand on her side now, and he pressed his thumb against her stomach, sliding his hand up along the line of her abdominals until his fingers were resting gently on the side of her breast. He brushed his thumb over the fabric, feeling how her nipple had hardened for him. 

"Hm." He hummed, smiling and stroking his thumb over her a few more times until she whimpered.  "You _need_ me today, don't you, sister?" He was positively loving the fact that she couldn't hide it. 

He leaned in, brushing the hair off her shoulder and kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him ample room, but he just brushed his tongue over her, sucking gently before pulling away. It was frustrating, and even more so when she couldn't help the quick gasp of air and low moan that forced their way from her lungs as he cupped her breast.  Jaime bit his lip and grunted at the sound. 

He let his hand fall, trailing back down her stomach and then over her hip. He was admiring his sister's body, her beauty, and most especially the light flush to her skin, a symptom of the arousal she felt at the licentiousness of it all and her slight embarrassment at her inability to hide it.

But Jaime had never been one to hide his thoughts or desires from her. He was bold, sometimes to the point of recklessness.  Cersei had been the one to push it earlier that afternoon, though. She'd not been concerned with the _what ifs_ , and it had been freeing. It had left her wanting more.  She began to work at Jaime's belt again, but he held her hand still. 

"Oh, sister." He said softly, grinning. "You do remember what you said earlier, don't you?" 

She looked up at Jaime, her pupils blown wide. The look sent shivers down his spine, but Jaime was not about to yield. Not this time.  He did, however, lean in and brush his lips over hers.

"Anything." He whispered, his breath hot on her lips. 

She kept her eyes fixed on his. 

"Anything I want." He brought his hand back up, his fingers trailing across her chest just under her neckline. 

Cersei stared at him for a moment, unsure whether she was more aroused or frightened by the carnal look in his eyes. Perhaps the fear was what made it exciting.  Whatever it might have been, the fact was that she wanted him. _Now._

"What do you want, then?" She asked him, trying to hide the way her body trembled for him with the harshness in her voice, but they both knew it was an act, and it made Jaime grin even wider, his dimples showing and his teeth flashing. 

"Kneel." He said. 

She looked at him as though he'd asked her to jump from the nearest window.  She'd opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her train of thought. 

"You said anything." He stated. "Now kneel."

Cersei's cheeks burned red now, but she was a woman of her word... Where her brother was concerned, at least. And so she knelt for him, her held held high. 

Jaime cupped her chin in his hand as he looked down upon her. 

"Good." He said. He was smiling but his breath was heavy, the sight of her kneeling before him making it hard to focus. "wanted to be sure you meant _anything._ " He said, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips.

"So what is it then?" She asked, irritated now to be on her knees. "What do you want?" 

To Cersei's surprise, Jaime joined her on his own knees.  He gripped a handful of her silken hair in his closed fist. 

"I want to make you _scream_." He said slowly, his voice gravelly and dripping with lust. 

He pressed himself forward and crashed his lips to hers and she grasped his hair just the same as they toppled to the side, onto the bear-skin rug that Robert loved so very much.  Cersei fought his mouth for dominance but Jaime was quick to roll atop her, pinning her wrists down, her arms stretched over her head.  He straddled her, his cock pressing against her center.  She grunted and pushed her hips up, trying to feel him better against her, but it was hard through all the cloth that separated them. 

"Not here. It's too easy." Jaime said, though he rolled his hips for the satisfaction of forcing another whimper from her. 

Jaime stood and pulled her up after him.  "Come." He whispered, taking her hand. 

"Jaime... Wh-" she tried to ask where he meant to take them but he hushed her with a kiss, his hand traveling down, tracing the curve of her back. She pressed against him, her hand running across the muscles of his chest. 

He smiled against her lips. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, they were so close their eyelashes were tangled together. 

Cersei nodded. 

"Good." Jaime whispered, pressing one last, tantalizingly soft kiss to her lips before turning and pulling her out of the chamber by her hand. 

The twins wove their way through the castle, Jaime leading the way. For once, he was the one with the plan, and she was the one trusting him enough to allow him to execute it. Jaime was so bloody electrified by that fact that it had his cock straining against his breeches. 

As they made their way to their destination, they heard some late party-goers coming down the hall opposite them.  Jaime pulled Cersei into a small alcove. It was too small of a nook for them to fit side by side so Cersei faced the wall, and Jaime stood behind her, his cock hard against her backside. He held her close with one arm around her waist and the other around her chest, his hand on her breast.  They listened to the conversation as what sounded like two women passed them by without noticing them hiding away in the dark.  Jaime pressed his lips to Cersei's neck and began sucking and nibbling on her there. Her breath hitched in her throat and Jaime's lips went to her ear. 

"Hush." He warned, his hand tightening on her breast. 

Her mouth was open now and her eyes closed. He slipped his hand under the neckline of her dress and began circling his thumb over her hardened nipple.  She whined softly. 

"I'm going to make you come so hard for me." He whispered in her ear, pinching her nipple lightly between his thumb and index finger. 

She swallowed a moan and instead, swung her arm back, grabbing a fistful of his breeches at the side of his thigh.  Jaime chuckled and began to rock his hips against her, feeling a bit of release at the pressure. 

"Jaime." She huffed, pulling at his breeches. 

She was so very wet and hot. 

Jaime waited for another moment until he was sure they were alone, and then he waited another moment on top of that because he knew it would drive her insane. When he finally decided it was time, he pulled her again by the hand down the long corridor. 

When Cersei realised where they were going, her eyes widened. 

"Jaime." She hissed. "We can't."

Jaime just smiled to himself and pushed through the doors. They closed quickly behind them. 

The Great hall - the throne room. 

"We can do anything we want." He assured her. "Nobody can touch us."

He led her to the throne. Not the one she normally sat in. That she graced that seat at all was a farce. Jaime longed to put her on _the_ throne, for the simple fact that it was what she wanted, and what he believed she deserved. She had always been his Queen.  He saw her looking at the throne Robert had given her and he took her face in his hands. 

"We can't." She whispered again. 

He kissed her roughly, his tongue running along her lips until they parted, allowing him in, allowing him to taste her.  Jaime moaned as their tongues were pressed together.  He walked her backward she fall back onto the iron throne, the metal so cool it chilled her even through her finery.  Jaime braced himself on the arms of the chair, unwilling to part their lips, but Cersei pushed him back by his chest. 

"We can't." She panted, repeating herself from earlier. "Someone will see."

Jaime shook his head. He leaned down until he could grip her ankle and slide her dress all the way up to her hips, slipping his hand under her small clothes.  He grunted at the wetness that had pooled there. She was so soft against his fingers.  He took his index finger, just the one, and gently circled her clit.  Cersei sucked air in through her teeth, hands grasping the arms of the throne. 

"Tell me to stop." He whispered. "And I'll stop."

Cersei moaned, torn between desire and reason as she so often was.  She took a minute, breathing shakily through his ministrations, trying to come to a decision.  A moment later she looked up at him, her eyes almost glowing, and she spread her legs. 

"Harder." She ordered, and he felt himself grow weak in the knees, his own desire burning him from the inside out. 

He pressed his finger against her and smirked at the the way she gasped, her head leaning back slowly against the throne. 

"Yes." She breathed. She'd been waiting so long. 

He gave in to her for that moment, but quickly went back to teasing her, touching her too gently. Still leaning over her, he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her there and breathing in the scent of lavender.  Cersei reached for the bulge in his pants and Jaime all but gasped.  She smirked now. 

"Kneel." She said, and Jaime dropped to his knees. His Queen had commanded him. 

She lifted her leg, most of which was bare now, her skirts up by her waist. J aime could see the wetness that had seeped through her small clothes.  Cersei pressed her boot to Jaime's chest and he lowered it to his lap, undoing the laces on first the right and then the left.  He slid her boots off and pressed her foot to his lips, sucking on her toes. She hummed sweetly.  Jaime's cock was uncomfortably hard as he watched her.  He moved up her legs, kissing and sucking, making her tremble. 

"Please, Jaime." She choked as he sucked on her inner thigh. 

Her hands were in his hair. He could smell the sex on her.  Jaime moved closer, still on his knees in front of her, but between her legs now.  He ran his nose across her small clothes from bottom to top and she whimpered.  He sucked on the spot where he knew her clit was and she moaned. 

"Jaime!" 

It was the reaction he'd hoped for. 

He kept working over her there, unbuckling his belt and unlacing his breeches in the meantime. He reached into his small clothes, spreading his own wetness over his shaft, and moaning as he began to stroke himself.  Cersei squirmed in her seat.  He pulled off her small clothes with a little help from her, and ran his tongue across her slit.  Cersei grasped at his hair, making him moan at the burning it caused inside of him.  He began to suck on her clit, his tongue circling over it rhythmically. 

“Oh!” She moaned, the pitch of her voice much higher than normal. 

He pulled back and she gasped, but he teased her again, his tongue lapping at her sporadically. She protested, whining and bucking her hips, but he held her down. 

“Jaime, please!” She begged, her voice echoing throughout the hall. 

Jaime moaned again, proud that he’d been the reason her voice was reverberating off the walls. She was _desperate_ for him, and she tasted _so_ good, he could hardly keep himself from rutting into his hand. 

"Now, Jaime!" She pleaded. 

Jaime looked up at her and shook his head, pressing forward and rising from his knees to pull down the front of her gown until he could see her nipples.  He took one in his mouth and Cersei's eyes shut tightly as he raked his teeth over it

"When I say so." Jaime growled against her breast. 

He stood and pulled her up from the throne, turning her and sitting in her spot. He pulled her forward until she was straddling his hips.  She rocked against him, feeling his throbbing erection against her, his underclothes, stained with the wetness she’d milked from him, the only garment separating them now. 

"Fuck." He breathed. 

Cersei scanned the room, feeling weary in this new position of the great expanse of space around them. They could so easily be caught. Though, still, she had no intention of stopping. They were in it now, and she would rather die with his cock inside of her than live this way - her entire body screaming for him.  She rolled her hips against him, bearing down harder and harder, wanting more and more pressure, more and more friction. 

"Oh, gods." Jaime exhaled. 

“Please, Jaime!” She nearly yelled it, the echoes causing it to ring in Jaime’s ears over and over. 

Jaime pulled her head down to his, kissing her deeply, wantonly, his tongue rolling over hers, pulling it between his teeth and then smoothing over it, soothing the burn.  She pulled at the waistline of his underclothes.  This was what he’d wanted; to make her desperate again. To make her need him the way he needed her. And now he needed to _take_ her, to make her his the way she swore she was. 

Cersei, frustrated that she couldn’t get his underclothes off, channeled her efforts toward his shirt, clawing at it and pulling the ties apart until she could feel the skin of his chest. She pushed the fabric away, pressing herself against him, her hands brushing over his chest hair.  Jaime could feel her nipples against him now, and he held her close as their lips fell back together. 

“Please, please, Jaime. I need you. I need you.” She whimpered when he pulled away. He needed her now too. This had stopped being a game and had turned into utter desperation. 

Jaime nodded and Cersei lifted herself from him so he could push his breeches and underclothes fully down his legs, his belt buckle clanging as it hit the stone floor.  The cool iron pressed roughly into Jaime’s now-bare bottom, and he bucked his hips, seeking his sister’s warmth.  She scanned the room once more, but Jaime caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. 

"Fuck them. Fuck all of them. Fuck Robert. Fuck the kingdoms. Fuck everyone who isn't us. And for the sake of the Gods, Cersei, fuck _me_."

Cersei exhaled sharply, dying for him to fill her and she grasped the back of Jaime’s head, as she sank down onto him.  He slid into her easily, the feeling forcing loud moans from each of them.  They held each other as close as they could manage as their hips worked desperately against each other. Cersei panted with each thrust of her brother’s hips. 

“Jaime!” She gasped as he angled himself just right.

He reached down between them to rub her clit until she shook against him, unwilling to come yet, not ready to give up the feeling of being so joined so _fucking_ perfectly _._

“Ah!” She yelped and then moaned deeply as he quickened his movements. 

“Harder!” She begged. “Harder, harder!” 

He obeyed and she gave him everything he’d imagined, screaming for him, her nails digging into his back, her head thrown back as she bounced against him, her tits in his face.  He pressed himself against her chest, thrusting harder, capturing a nipple between his teeth once more and sucking as hard as he could.  Cersei let out one last scream as she fell against him, pushing him back against the metal, her cunt throbbing around his sensitive cock. 

Jaime was about to come when they heard a noise. 

Footsteps and voices from beyond the door. 

“Fuck.” Cersei laughed, flashing her teeth, and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

She squeezed herself around him, kissing him again and he came even harder than he’d come earlier, grunting with each spurt of seed that he spilled into her. 

As they heard the footsteps getting louder, she pushed herself off him, steadying herself on the arm he’d offered her before letting her skirts down and collecting his clothes and her boots from the floor. Jaime stood and they hurried into a back room as the doors opened. 

The twins collapsed on the floor of a dark closet, hidden behind a set of large wooden chairs. 

Cersei was nearly cackling, trying to keep herself quiet with her hand clasped over her mouth, and Jaime admired what he could see of her in the darkness, this carefree side of her not something he was used to. 

He pushed her back against the wall, his belt clanking once more, and for a brief moment he thought of using it on her, but he supposed he’d save that for another time, now. He grinned at the thought and pulled her skirts up until he could kiss her cunt. Cersei choked on her laughter when she felt his tongue on her slit once more, lapping at their shared juices. 

They heard guards outside the door; “I told you we shouldn’t have had so much ale at those bloody parties. People start sneaking around.” One of them said.

“I saw a couple nearly fucking in the stairwell earlier.” The other responded, “It’s a well intentioned idea, but good luck convincing His Grace of that.” 

They were so close Cersei could see their shadows through the crack at the bottom of the door.  Jaime pressed his tongue into her slit, tasting all of her as he flicked his finger across her clit. 

“Mh.” She moaned, biting down on her lip. She pulled on his hair, and he brought his tongue on her clit and he sucked her there until she shook against him, a silent scream gracing her lips as she came once more. 

Jaime pulled himself up and kissed her as hard as he could, tongues dancing together, tasting sex between them. 

“I don’t see anyone here. Let’s recheck the corridor.” The guards walked away and Jaime and Cersei smiled against each other, laughing again. 

Nobody could touch them. 


End file.
